Great Mage Naruto
by LordDeuce
Summary: Years ago, before Zeref's time. There was a Mage who basically ruled the world (he was considered evil) his name was Naruto Uzumaki, and he had lots of amount of Magic. Even dragons feared him! But one day a Hero stood up and sealed Naruto and his magic away! Hundreds of years later Natsu Dragneel unseals Naruto Uzumaki. The blonde is back, and ready to kick ass!


**Note: Yo! So, I had this awesome story idea while listening to some awesome music ;D and I decided to share it with all you**** Fairy Tail/ Naruto fans! The pairings I have not decided. But, I might do Naruto/Lucy cause there's way too many Naruto/Erza (but I do love that pairing) just suggest guys , and please enjoy and review! I will also follow the manga/anime at my own pace, hell I might not even follow it ;) so yeah.****  
**  
**Summary: Years ago, before Zeref's time. There was a Mage who basically ruled the world, his name was**** Naruto Uzumaki, and he had a huge amount of Magic (so much everybody thought he had an infinite amount of magic) Even dragons feared him! But one day a Hero stood up and sealed Naruto and his magic away! Hundreds of years later Natsu Dragneel unseals Naruto Uzumaki. The blonde is back, and ready to kick ass!******

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and Naruto. Both anime/Manga belong to their creators. Copy rights go to them!******

**Chapter 1: Naruto Uzumaki****  
**  
"T-The tree talked!" Natsu Dragneel a pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer stuttered as he stared at a really old looking tree.

"A-Aye! T-That's really creepy!" Happy a flying blue cat nodded in agreement as he too stared at the tree in front of him.

You might be wondering, what was going on. Well, Natsu and Happy were on their way back to the guild Fairy Tail, they had taken a short cut through a forest, when they heard a noise, they stopped and looked around, until they heard the voice coming from the odd and old looking tree. What they didn't know was that sealed in that tree was: Kyuubi Aka Naruto Uzumaki, a very powerful Mage that ruled the world hundreds of years ago.

"Unseal me, and I will spare you, once I conquer the world again, Muahahh!" The voice in the tree laughed evilly.

"Natsu.. This is creepy, we should get back to the guild!" Happy told Natsu who stared at the tree, shrugged his shoulders, and nodded.

"You're right, it's getting late!" Natsu began walking away, as Happy followed right behind him.

"GRR, you dare disrespect I the great Kyuubi?!" They both stopped when they heard the tree speak once more, Natsu didn't like the attitude of the tree, and walked back to the tree.

"Hey, you talking chunk of old wood, shut up, before I give you a taste of my fire fists!" Natsu snapped at the tree, while he ignited his fists with fire.

"WHO are you calling a chunk of wood?! I'll eradicate you once I get unsealed from this tree!"

"Huh? So you aren't a tree?" Happy and Natsu asked together.

"OF COURSE NOT YOU DUMBASSES! TREES CAN'T TALK!"

"That makes sense, Happy!"

"Aye!"

"Anyways, why are you sealed in the tree?" Natsu asked with a suspicious look. If he learned one thing was that sealed things were always evil.

"I was sealed here by a Mage, many years ago... I RULED this world, and once I get unsealed, I'LL RULE it again, so if you unseal me i will spare your life!"

"This is one crazy tree.. I think we should leave, Natsu!" Happy told Natsu.

"IM NOT A TREE, YOU DAMN FUR BALL! I'm the great Naruto Uzumaki!"

"This is one annoying tree!" Natsu then said annoyed.

"You don't know what it's like to be sealed for hundreds of years! You're the first person I've talked to in like over 10 years!"

"Should we unseal him?" Natsu asked Happy, he felt bad for whoever was inside that tree.

"I don't think-" Happy was interrupted.

"YES! You should!"

"Eh, fine. So how do I unseal you?" Natsu asked the tree.

"Kukuku, you place your palm on the trunk of the tree... Then you channel your magic inside the tree, while saying "Release" and that should do the trick!

Natsu nodded, and placed his right hand over the trunk of the tree, then he channeled his fire magic inside the tree, after he yelled," Release!"

In a flash there was a white light coming from the tree. The tree was gone in a mere of ten seconds, Natsu and Happy took a step back as a blonde boy appeared out of no where, seconds later red magic burst out of his body and it went up, way up in the sky, it felt so evil that Natsu and Happy froze...

"Kuku, IM FREE AT LAST, BABY! After many many years of hell, I am out!" Naruto laughed evilly.

Before our favorite blond could do or say anything , the red magic disappeared, and Naruto fell to the floor gasping for air. What the hell had just happened? His magic?! He didn't feel his magic! He also felt his stomach burn. The blonde took off his white shirt, and stared at his stomach, there was a seal. His eyes widened.

"Fuck! He... He placed a seal that only lets you use around 30 percent of your magic on me, he.. Knew this would happen! DAMN YOU!" Naruto yelled pissed as he punched the ground.

The blonde kept looking at the ground. Forgetting that Natsu and Happy were there. He was snapped back from his thoughts when he heard a noise.

"I'm hungry, Natsu!" Happy complained. His stomach was making the sounds.

"Me too, lets head back, I bet Mira is making Ramen!" Natsu began walking away with Happy.

"RAMEN?!" Naruto couldn't believe they still had ramen! It had been over 400 years since he ate, "Take me with you!" Naruto got up and followed them.

**[Scene Change: Fairy Tail Guild]**

"Eating with no manners..."

"He's a pig... look food is all over the place..."

"Flame-Brain... Who is he?"

"I don't know... he followed us here," Natsu replied to Gray who was sitting besides him.

"Aye! Natsu unsealed him from a tree, he said his name is Naruto Uzumaki!" Happy told the guild.

Everybody in sight froze! N-Naruto Uzumaki? The evil mage that ruled the world many years ago? The mage that was so powerful that, you couldn't kill him, so instead was sealed inside a tree? Naruto who was done eating ramen noticed it was all quiet in the guild, "It's so quiet all of a sudden. Oh well, thanks for the Ramen! Food of the gods!" He grinned, making him look evil due to his fangs.

"NATSU! YOU IDIOT!" Silence was broken when Makarov the guild master punched Natsu with his enlarged hand, the fire slayer went flying across the guild.

Before anything could be done or said Naruto got up and with an evil grin said, "Where is your king located at?" his blue eyes turned blood red, but in seconds were back to blue.

Makarov froze, was the blonde going to kill the king? The guild had to stop Naruto! If what Happy said was true, in front of them was Kyuubi the evilest mage in all of history, he put Zeref to shame in a battle of evils.

"Fairy Tail! Get him! We cannot let him leave the guild!" Makarov yelled, everybody nodded and they circled the blonde.

Naruto just grinned evilly, so they knew who he was? Fuck, he was screwed if they wanted to kill him. Due to the seal placed on his stomach he could only use 30% out of 100% of his magic! With 30% of his magic he could MAYBE defeat an S-Class mage, (Naruto does not know how much he can do with 30% of his magic, he's just guessing) he was able to sense that a few of the guild members here were around S-Class, so he wouldn't be able to take them all on!

"Are you Kyuubi... evillest mage in all of history?!" Makarov asked Naruto as he stared at the blonde.

"Kuku, yes I'm Kyuubi! Tremble in fear!" Naruto said with a grin.

"I don't know whats the big deal.. he can only use 30% of his magic.. the rest is sealed away!" Natsu said as he got up.

"YOU AREN'T SUPPOSE TO TELL THEM THAT!" Naruto snapped at Natsu! "**I'm gonna have to kill you NOW! MUAHAHAH!" **The blonde was laughing evilly.

Everybody in the guild lowered their guard. 30 percent? Naruto was at their mercy!

"Don't lower your guard.." Naruto then told them, "With 30% of MY magic I can kill more than half of you before any of you manage to kill me, are you willing to lose half your friends to kill me, KUKUKU?!

They froze. The blonde was right. Makarov growled, even if they killed/defeated him, half the guild would dead.

"**Now, I would love to stay and have some fun, but now I have things to do, remember this as the day my merciful self spared you all!" **In a flash the grinning blonde was gone.

**Note: There! Done with chapter one! What did ya think? Please be honest. So I have a few questions. Should Naruto be part of Fairy Tail? Who should I pair him up with? Oh, BTW, This chapter takes place before Lucy joins Fairy Tail, and Next chapter should Naruto fight a Saints Wizard or Natsu? I need some ideas/suggestions for this story.**

**Thanks and please review!**

**Lord Deuce!**

**P.S: Came back to update the story ;) some of you might notice the slight changes! Thanks for the feedback :D please review the more I get the faster ill update this story!**


End file.
